


Grace

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: It's a lovely Christmas evening for Kurt and Blaine.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Let your heart be light.

From now on our troubles will be out of sight."

With Kurt at his side and their friends scattered across the Hudmel living room, Blaine sang slowly, encouraging the peace to settle in after hours of cheerful revelry.  He loved the calm, the quiet of the group, with its usual crowd of two plus Rachel and her dads.  If nothing else, Blaine would gladly have committed to playing all night to keep Kurt at his side, their combined warmth keeping his fingers light on the piano and his voice soft as a croon as he continued his song, scarcely aware of his audience.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Make the yuletide gay.

From now on our troubles will be miles away."

He didn't miss the way that Kurt smiled against his shoulder at make the yuletide gay, unable to keep his own smile entirely hidden as he kept on.  Once, it would have been scarcely imaginable that he would spend the holidays with someone half as wonderful as Kurt; now, it was equally hard to believe that he was lucky enough to call Kurt his husband.  Even knowing that it meant something else couldn't quite puncture the happy bubble around them; everything just seemed perfect this year, including their relationship.

Singing to Kurt alone amid the clouds of sleepy satisfaction, Blaine crooned, "Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore."  Then, letting the momentum build, he continued, "Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more."

He didn't miss the way that the Berrys were watching him and Kurt, satisfaction in their smiles as they nursed twin glasses of wine, Rachel cozied up under a blanket closer to the fire.  Although he knew that he'd drag her up for a duet at some point, he was glad for this moment, grateful for a moment where Kurt and he could simply be, uninterrupted.

"Through the years we will all be together," he sang, meaning every word as fervently as he had the first Christmas he sang it to Kurt.

"If the fates allow. 

Hang a shining star up on the highest bough."

Feeling the warmth of the good graces that he had earned to sit and play amid the company, Blaine walked over the keys and finished softly:

"And have yourself -- a merry little Christmas now."

If his fingers paused on the keys when Kurt kissed him, it was only a moment; scarcely noticed by the others amid many such moments on Christmas Eve, but treasured by Blaine, all the same.

Of all the graces that he had earned, Kurt's was his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
